Lake
by Colette D
Summary: [Will soon be editing due to how this is crap.]


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lord of the Rings, but I wish I did. I don't, it's the brilliant creation of J.R.R. Tolkien.   
\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed and demanded for this part of the story! I give credit to you guys. And actually, I was already writing this story, (in a notebook) so I turned it into the first chapter, it's actually pretty good, hope you like it like the other chapter! R&R!   
Alot of bad things seem to happen to Pippin, huh? ._. Why do I write such sad, depressing stories about people I love? WHY?!   
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
  
  
T'was a cold night indeed. Hopes were down and spirits dampened. It was rainy, but luckily Legolas had spotted a cave on a high cliff.  
"But we must be cautious," the tall elf warned, "for the cliff is steep, and there is a deep lake at the bottom. So stay as close as you can to here."  
  
Pippin looked to Merry and shrugged. Soon everyone was settled, the rain had stopped and Merry and Pippin were amusing themselves by throwing rocks and seeing who's would land in the water first.   
"Look at them... They find anything to do, no matter where!" Sam said. Frodo laughed a bit, a happy yet confused sort of laugh.   
  
Night soon fell. Very quickly, also, did the rain come. It was a cold, windy night as well, making it hard for anyone to sleep. Soon the rain had stopped again. Pippin was restless and got up. He sat at the edge of cliff, gazing down into the moonlit lake. Then a shadow fell upon him. It was Merry. He sat down beside Pippin and smiled.   
"The rain finally stopped..." Merry now forced a smile. "What's wrong, Pip?" Merry looked at his cousin's face. It was blank and expressionless, kind of sad.  
"Pippin?" Merry asked, now concerned. Pippin turned around and then looked back down at the lake, not really wanting to talk. Then a small voice spoke.   
"Merry? Do you ever think we should have never left the Shire? I mean, we're no help to Frodo at all. We're just a burden!" Pippin cried.   
"Pippin! How can you say that? You know as well as I do that Frodo needs us! He always will!" Merry said reassuringly.   
  
Pippin shrugged and said nothing. He watched as a small bird flew by. He said nothing for a while to anyone. Nothing like this had ever come over Pippin before. His spirits now seemed always down, like something was bothering him.   
"Pip...something you wanna say?" It was Merry again. This time they were laying down.   
"I feel like...I...I feel like it's my fault that...you know...Gandalf being gone is my fault..." Pippin said in a whisper. Everyone was sleeping, but Pippin and Merry.  
"Oh come on, Pip! You know it's not your fault! Gandalf falling has nothing to do with you!" Merry looked hard at Pippin. "Whatever made you think that?"  
"Well, I was the one who messed with the skeleton...I was the one who made all the Orcs come. It was me, Merry. Not anyone else. And if I hadn't touched anything, none of this would have happened!" Pippin started to tear up.  
"Pippin! Come on, Pip! Don't let that get you down! Sure you made a lot of Orcs come, but we overcame them and won! But the Balrog has nothing to do with you!" Merry said.   
"And I just...always seem to be in the way..." Pippin said in a small whisper.   
"Well, you might be to other people, but you're never in the way for me. You're my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without you. And you're never in the way. Beleive me." Merry smiled and pushed back a small curl from Pippin's face. "Don't let anyone kid you, you're never in the way!"   
"Thanks." Pippin smiled and nodded.  
  
During the rest of the night, everyone had slept better, The wind had died down and the rain never came back. Morning came a bit too soon for everyone, though. No one wanted to wake, as the sun hit their faces, blinding them all too soon. But everyone was wide awake as a sort of rumbling sound came from the distance. Orcs were near. They had to flee fast or they would be caught.   
"Run!" Legolas shouted. Everyone did as told and ran. Orcs approached fast, Legolas and Aragorn were ready with their bows. Gimli soon realized that he too, was running and quickly turned around to go fight. He got his axe ready.   
"Bring it!" Gimli taunted in his rough, surly voice. And bring it the Orcs did. A huge battle engaged as Boromir led the hobbits to a safe place. But Orcs soon filled the place and Boromir and the hobbits also had to engage in battle. Pippin was soon being chased by a terrible looking Orc.   
"Pippin!" Merry called out. Pippin was at the very edge of the cliff and the Orc was inching ever closer. "PIPPIN!!!" Pippin had fallen off the cliff and was now headed toward the lake at the bottom. Merry charged the Orc and fought to the death. The Orc was dead. Merry ran to the edge of the cliff and called out to Pippin, who was fighting to stay alive.   
"Merry! Help!" Pippin's head went under. He fought as hard as he could to try to swim up, but all attempts failed. Soon, he felt as though his lungs would burst and darkness overcame him.   
"Pippin!!!" Merry panicked. He ran down the side of the cliff and saw that all the Orcs had been literally slaughtered by Logolas, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli.   
"Guys....Pippin...he fell...into the....lake...." Merry said inbetween breaths.   
"What?!" Boromir was concerned at what Merry had just told him. He seemed to care for Merry and Pippin the most. "Where is he?!"   
  
Merry led them to the lake and pointed out, in tears, where Pippin had fallen. Boromir and Aragorn jumped in. Frodo and Sam were worried, but none so much as Merry, who was in tears as Boromir was holding a pale, unconcious Pippin as he came up. Merry ran. He didn't care where. He didn't want to be there when Aragorn would look up and say that poor Pippin was dead. He shook the thought of that out of his mind. He stopped suddenly as he realized...he realized how important Pippin was. How Pippin was always with him and there for him. How many adventures in the summers of the Shire they had gone through...All the trouble they'd caused.  
  
Merry stood there. He didn't move or look at anything but the ground. He felt as though this was all his fault.   
"I should have killed the Orc before it got to Pippin. I should have caught Pippin before he fell. I should have...but why didn't I?! WHY?!" Merry thought to himself. Tears streamed down his face as he breathed heavily. His mind raced and his thoughts of guilt and Pippin were everywhere.   
  
"Merry..." Merry's eyes widened as he heard the voice that spoke to him. It sounded like.....  
"No...Pippin is dead....." Merry thought again. He spun around. There standing in front of him was his one and only Pippin.   
n 


End file.
